


Togetherness (Is A Spell That Binds Itself)

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Desire, Drama, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Ficlet, Introspection, Isaac Feels, Love, M/M, Masturbation, No Dialogue, Pack Feels, Past Child Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has difficulties with the concept of 'family'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness (Is A Spell That Binds Itself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammymc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sammymc).



* * *

 

Isaac needs to be taken care of so desperately; it's a need rooted in his past, in years of neglect alternating with violence. He's never been paid attention to in a  _good_ way, never been treated like something precious, never touched carefully, like he might break.

There's something miraculous about the McCalls, though, in that they  _do_ think he's breakable, and then, instead of proceeding to break him, they do everything they can to protect him. It's strange. It's awkward, and unfamiliar, and beautiful. Isaac doesn't really know what to do with it; it makes him hunch with shyness one moment (say, when Melissa ruffles his hair), and makes him grin irrepressibly the next. He feels like a child, lost but on the brink of being found, and he can't tell if it fills him with terror or relief, or both. A terrified relief, perhaps. This can't be for him, can it? These people can't be for him. They can't be  _his_. He doesn't deserve them.

And yet the kindnesses pile on, one after another, like blanket upon blanket, leaving him almost too warm. Dinner is no longer taut with tension and seething with potential brutality, but is a time for fond teasing, and for being given seconds before he can even ask for them. (He's too self-conscious to ask.) After dinner, Scott snickers at Isaac's poorly-constructed jokes and Melissa orders them around the kitchen like a sweet-smelling drill sergeant, getting them to do the dishes  _without_ flinging foam at each other like five-year-olds, thank you very much.

Isaac's breath catches at their absent-minded gestures of affection, at this growing sense of  _us_ -ness, of togetherness, that far exceeds Derek's half-hearted attempts at being a pack. It's no wonder, then, that Isaac finds himself thinking of the McCall house as 'home', a word that's only ever meant fear and distrust, before. But now, it means -

It means -

Isaac doesn't dare to admit to himself what it means. He needs a brother, like Scott, and a mother, like Melissa, but they aren't those things to him - or rather, they aren't  _just_ those things to him. They're more. Much more. The firm line of Scott's shoulder against his when they lean together on the couch while watching TV is something that Isaac recalls later, when he's alone, when he's touching himself and imagining the firmness of the rest of Scott's body, the heat of Scott's skin under his T-shirt.

Isaac's heard Scott's moans, whenever Scott showers, because it's impossible not to hear them with a werewolf's senses, even if Scott tries to do the decent thing and block them out with the sound of running water. All Scott succeeds in doing, however, is painting a vivid picture of himself in Isaac's mind: all wet, gleaming limbs and sinewy muscle, with Scott's callused palm wrapped around himself, eagerly stripping his cock. Isaac longs to taste that cock, so much that it makes him salivate, so much that the mere thought of it makes him shudder all over and come.

And then there's Melissa, soft and lovely, her dark curls escaping her ponytail, the slight crow's feet at the corners of her eyes deepening when she smiles. Her laughs are quicksilver and bright, and her hands confident and delicate - a nurse's hands, capable but full of mercy. Isaac thirsts for that mercy, thirsts for gentle kisses from Melissa's smiling lips, yearns to sip from them with a timid hunger, until Melissa draws his tongue into her mouth and teaches him how to please her. Isaac knows her scent so well by now that it isn't much of a stretch to see himself scenting her neck while making love to her, of moving in and out of her slowly, languidly, of wrapping his arms around her slight form and holding her closer than he's ever held anyone.

Maybe it's Isaac's twisted childhood that's messed him up, that's made him unable to truly comprehend what family means, for him to  _have_ a family without ruining it with his desires. Isaac waits - with mixed horror and morbid anticipation - for the day when Scott will finally  _understand_ , when Scott will see that Isaac's perpetual stink of lust isn't just a byproduct of a normal adolescence but is a specific, keyed, almost Pavlovian response to the McCalls.

Isaac wants them so bad he  _aches_. He used to ache with bruises, once; now he aches with this. Maybe family is always about aching, about being empty, being starved. Maybe it's always about those thorny, jagged, carnivorous spaces inside oneself that would as soon devour the ones they love as let them escape, because both possibilities are unbearable. Scott and Melissa remain oblivious, and it's the cruelest wonder of all, that they should allow him anywhere near them, that they should permit him to tilt his head and pick up their scents and jealously deduce who may have touched them that day.

He wants them so bad that he cuts himself on his fangs, sometimes, before calming down and reminding himself to at least not  _act_ like the beast he is. He is a perfect son, a perfect brother, and it's only natural that he needs a little nurturing, after everything he's been through.

Isaac needs to be taken care of. That's all.

 

* * *

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
